


Take him captive!

by Sergeant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, vojáci, válka - Freeform, zajatec
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergeant/pseuds/Sergeant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbylí vojáci z jednotky čekají na posily a v budově, kde se chtějí ukrýt, narazí na nepřátelského vojáka. Co by se mohlo stát, když ho zajmou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take him captive!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Take him captive!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272335) by [Sergeant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergeant/pseuds/Sergeant)



Naše jednotka na tom nebyla ještě tak úplně špatně. Zůstali jsme sice jen tři, ale rádiem se nám podařilo spojit s velitelstvím a byly nám slíbeny posily. Podle všeho se k nám měla druhá jednotka připojit během dvaceti minut. Neznělo to špatně. Dohodli jsme se, že počkáme v jedné podlouhlé budově a zkusíme na sebe nepřilákat pozornost nepřátel. Co by se vůbec mohlo pokazit?

  
Procházeli jsme hlavní chodbou a navzájem se kryli. Z jedné místnosti se ozvaly kroky a někdo vystrčil do chodby hlavu. Když jsme na něj zamířili a poslali jeho směrem dávku, zmizel uvnitř. Podle helmy jsme poznali, že se jedná o nepřátelského vojáka. Okamžitě jsme se každý ukryli do nějakých místností a mířili na místo, kde se na chvilku objevil. Rozhodně nás ale překvapilo, když se ve dveřích objevil nějaký bílý hadřík a voják na nás ve svém jazyce zakřičel, že se vzdává.

Pomalu, nespouštěje ho z očí, jsem vylezl ze svého úkrytu a přibližoval se k němu. Kdyby se o něco pokusil, hned by v sobě měl kulku ode mě a mých spolubojovníků. „Ke zdi!“ křičím na něj já. Zřejmě ale nerozuměl, protože jen zuřivěji vykřikoval, že se vzdává. Protočil jsem oči a snažil si vzpomenout alespoň na nějaká slovíčka v jeho jazyce. Sice jsem se jeho jazyk pár let učil, ale v danou chvíli mě nenapadlo absolutně nic.

Tak jsem k němu přistoupil, chytil ho za paži a odtáhl ke zdi. Mezitím ke mně už dorazili mí spolubojovníci a kryli mě.  Voják si zřejmě myslel, že ho zastřelíme, tak začal něco nesouvisle blábolit o tom, že není velitel a že má rodinu. Můj spolubojovník ho prohledal a zabavil mu drobnou pistoli a granát. Bohužel jsme u něj ani u sebe nenašli nic, čím bychom mu svázali ruce.

Chvíli jsme jen kolem něj postávali a přemýšleli, co dělat. Objevila se myšlenka, že vzít zajatce není moc bezpečné. Hned se přidal návrh ho zastřelit. „My zajatce nastřílíme.“ prosadil jsem si. Jak jsem mohl tušit, že se to proti mně celé obrátí?

„A pustit ho také nemůžeme, protože by hned běžel vykecat kamarádům, že jsme tady.“ Nakonec jsme tedy zajatce dotáhli do malé místnosti, kde jsem ho měl na úkol hlídat, zatímco mojí druzi se rozmístili po budově a hlídali. Donutil jsem zajatce pokleknout s rukama za hlavou. Rozhodně to nebyla příjemná pozice, zvláště na všech těch sutinách a rozbitém skle, ale pokud půjde vše podle plánu, tak v ní bude muset vydržet jen tak čtvrt hodiny.

Opřel jsem se o zeď a hledal jsem cokoliv, co by mě zabavilo. Chvíli jsem vyhlížel z okna, ale vždy jsem v zorném poli měl zajatce. Neuběhlo ani pět minut, když se zvenčí začalo ozývat šustění, ze kterého jsem brzy rozpoznal pokusy o tiché kroky. Rychle jsem si podíval na zajatce, ale ten sklopil oči. Potichu jsem se přesunul k oknu a dával jsem si velký pozor, aby mi pod kanadami nezaskřípal jediný střep.

Přehodil jsem si samopal na druhou stranu, abych si neodkryl celé tělo až vyhlédnu z okna. Chvíli jsem ještě vyčkával a v momentě, kdy už kroky byly téměř u okna, jsem se prudce vrhl dopředu a při pohledu na dva nepřátelské vojáky jsem do nich vystřílel snad polovinu zásobníku. Podíval jsem se ještě na druhou stranu, abych se ujistil, že byli sami.

Najednou mě někdo prudce vtáhl dovnitř a prakticky odhodil na zeď. _Zatraceně, zajatec_ , pomyslel jsem si. Chvíli jsme se jen přetahovali o zbraň, ale jemu se nějak zamotala noha do různého nepořádku na zemi. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem mu nedal moc příležitostí k nabytí rovnováhy, tak se brzy poroučel k zemi. A já jsem šel s ním, protože jsme oba drželi můj samopal. Nevím, jak mě to napadlo, ale zbraň jsem bleskurychle zajistil.

Váleli jsme si po zemi a bez hlesu spolu zápasili o zbraň. Proč jen musel být silnější? Každopádně jen se spíše bránil, než abych se snažil získat převahu. Brzy mi vytrhl samopal a obrátil ho proti mně. Když překvapeně shlédl dolů, aby zjistil, proč se mu nepodařilo ani stisknout spoušť, přetáhl jsem zbraň zpět k sobě, odjistil a odsunul se dál od něj.

On jen sklopil zrak, ale ani se nepohnul. No, super. Zvedl jsem se ze země a křikl na svého spolubojovníka ve vedlejší místnosti. Ten hned přišel a zeptal se, co se děje. Řekl jsem mu, že já s tím zajatcem končím a ať se s ním dělá, co chce. Hned potom jsem odešel, abych hlídal stranu, kterou spolubojovník opustil. Brzy nato se ozval jediný výstřel z pistole...


End file.
